


Bubble Bliss

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate and Pippa sharing a bubble bath
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 14





	Bubble Bliss

There were lots of little lit candles, an opened bottle of wine which had half been drank with two emptied glasses next to it, and bubbles in the bath which was currently in Hecate’s chambers by the fire. This also contained one Hecate Hardbroom and Pippa Pentangle. Hecate was half lying against the back of the tub with Pippa against her chest. Having Pippa naked with her wasn’t exactly new, but like this always seemed more exciting and romantic. Not that Hecate could see much of Pippa all that well due to the amount of bubbles, but her hands knew their way around her body by now and exactly what made Pippa feel good. So much so that soon the sounds coming from Pippa were practically pornographic. She had her head tipped back and was holding onto the sides of the bath, almost having it over with her reaction to where Hecate’s hand was and just what it was doing to her. This was something that no other witch had or ever would now apart from her so Hecate cherished every movement and every sound she made. Even with silencing spells around her rooms there had been ‘looks’ from Dimity whose rooms were close by the next morning whenever they’d done this before. Hmpf, Hecate thought. Jealousy is very unbecoming in a witch.


End file.
